When Final Fantasy Enters The Real World
by Kaibas Princess
Summary: The Final Fantasy Characters Find themselves in the real world. then meet up with two girls that have to teach them how to live in the world and help them get back home. Alot of OOC. Rated T for now. rating will go up in future chapters. Will be Yaoi. Do


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Final Fantasy Or Any Other The Characters Just My Own, Skye and Lisa and any new characters that may pop up that weren't in final fantasy.

When Final Fantasy Enters the Real World

**Chapter 1**

10:30 am

A 19 year old girl with short brown hair lies in her bed curled in a ball fast asleep, her one arm is hanging off the bed. She sighs while she dreams, what she is dreaming about I will leave you to think about…

10:40 am Door Bell Rings

The girl jumps up and unceremoniously falls out of bed and lands face first on the hard wood floor of her bedroom. She curses fluently and grumbles to herself, she sits up and leans back using her one arm for support while she uses her other arm to rub the now painful red mark on her forehead.

She stops rubbing the red mark as it no longer hurts and goes on all fours (hands and knees) and began her search for her clock. After 10 minutes of searching she finds it under a pile of dirty clothes, she picks the clock up and looks at the time. She curses to herself for she has slept in and rushes out of her room to the bathroom.

Outside the house waiting to be let in is a 19 year old girl with long black hair and violet colored eyes, she is wearing a long pair of black bellbottom jean pants, that are a size too big for her, her top is a mixture of reds and blacks, as if it were tie died those colors. Her black commando boots are clearly seen under the pants. She is tapping her left boot on the ground her arms are crossed, her silver spike studded black bracelets are shining in the sun light.

­­­­

Back upstairs in the bathroom…

"Oh shit! Lisa is goin to kill me" She says as she looks in the mirror her golden eyed self smiles at her golden eyed reflection. She quickly runs a brush through her hair and throws on a skin tight shirt that is light blue with streaks of black, a navy blue pair of knickers, her black silver studded bracelets and her black slippers. "Stupid Alarm Clock" she grumbles to herself and heads downstairs to open the door.

Lisa was just about to ring the door bell again when the door flew open and their standing there was a girl in almost the same clothing as she was in just it was blue and black instead of red and black. "Hey Lisa!" She says as she gives her a big hug Lisa returns the hug and smiles.

"You slept in didn't you?" Lisa asked as she again crossed her arms.

"he, he" she replies as she rubs the back of her head with her arm "Sorry Lisa my damn alarm clock didn't go off again" she gives Lisa her biggest smile and says "Can you ever forgive me?"

Lisa sighs and replies "Sure Skye, yah know I always do in the end anyways" She puts her arm around Skyes' Shoulder and smiles "But what am I going do with you" Skye Shrugs, and Lisa Shakes her head.

Lisa walks into the house with Skye, they walk down a huge hallway, the hallway walls are covered in pictures of Skye, Skye with her family, and Skye with her friends. They finally get to the living room and it was humongous, it was furnished with a black leather couch set, a big screen TV hooked up with surround sound and stereo/CD/tape system, every game system and game you can possibly think of was sitting in glass cabinet beside the TV, a DVD/VCR Player and Satellite, the floor was marble in a deep blue color and there are stands to put food and drinks etc.

(A/N: quite possibly my dream living room except not all the extra stuff but it would be fun to own that stuff.)

Lisa having been Skye's Friend since elementary school wasn't surprised at what her house looked like being there every day after school and pretty much the weekends too, when here parents didn't have something planned.

Skye walked through the room without a second glance and walked into the kitchen and made some pop corn. She grabbed two drinks from the fridge. She heard the microwave beep and took the bag out and opened it carefully so not to burn herself. She dumped the popcorn into a huge bowl and walked back into the living through threw in final fantasy advent children and sat on the couch with Lisa and started to watch the movie, thinking it was going to be just a nice and normal day… how wrong she was.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I had this story for so long and just though hey ill put it on so her it is Hope you liked the first chapter review, me flame me my soul love the fire so feed it nurture it well I'm Out Of Here

Till Next Time Cya

KaibasPrincess


End file.
